User talk:MagcargoMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagcargoMan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shigura (Talk) 05:45, February 12, 2010 Greetings from JSquish! Greetings, fellow Pocket Godder! I just wanted to thank you for all your contributions to this wiki, and remember, if you ever need a picture on a page, I'm your man! --JSquish Thank you for telling me that I was actually unaware that Unregistered contributors couldn't add pictures. I'm glad I made an account. Thank you for helping my with editing a wiki. I'm rather new it to the whole thing, so its helpful to have someone around who has obviously dealt with these things before! --Jquish One T-Rex Picture, coming right up! As a matter of fact, I was just about to add a picture of two of the T-Rex right before I read that message. I'm gonna do it right now. T-Rex Egg? Do you think we need a T-Rex egg article? You might say enough about it in the T-Rex article, so its up to you. If you decide to make one, I've got some picture I can put there. Sounds great. Whenever you make the article is fine. Also, I've linked to it on the T-Rex page, so make sure your title matches the link I set (its T-rex Egg, i believe) or just change both to whatever you want the title to be. I think you deserve a lot of credit for what you've done for this wiki and I'll make it so people realize that. Do you like the T-Rex pictures I added? Yes, i made a lot more articles today. Article ideas you might want to make: iPhone/iPod touch Bolt Creative Temperature (what the large/small sun does) More pages about different episodes T-Rex Egg Spear Sub-Categories I'm afraid I don't know how to make sub-categories. Try googling it. Sorry Yes, but you weren't online the whole day and I needed to get it done. I hope you can forgive me. Also, I gave you a list of possible article ideas, you may want to check them out. Great Article! Great cooked fish article! I'm gonna add a picture to it, if that's okay. T-Rex Egg Wildlife Those categories sound great. I don't know, i think the T-Rex Egg might be a form of wildlife, it is, after all, an animal, just inside a shell. What makes you think its not wildlife? Its up to you. --Jsquish Yes, I did see the coconut article. I'll be adding pictures as soon as i can, but i have to go back to school so i might not be on in a while. It's Fine No problem, i've also not been able to work on it that much. How are you enjoying the new update? I can write the iPod Touch/iPhone articles if we need one, and a bolt creative one. Both the articles of Dave and Allan are stubs so maybe we could combine them in one big Bolt Creative page. Just something to think about. I was on Pocket God Wiki on a different computer on someone without an account and saw all these advertisements clogging the articles. Is this something everyone sees when they visit the article, and only people with accounts don't? Were there lots of ads when you didn't have an account? Keep editing --JSquish New Update The story editor refers to the islands thus because that is their official names, whoever created them on this wiki chose different names. As for in the story editor, i don't know why they are called like the ones in this wiki. If you wish for the names on this wiki to match the official Bolt Creative ones (like Oog Island) and Dinosaur Island) i can move them, but i personally feel "Sand Island" and "Rock Island" sound better. I enjoy the Pain Drain, and i'm sorry it didn't meet your watery standards. I feel it is cool we have a new, dungeon/drainage area of the underwater area and i find the plug very fun to play with and have the Pygmies sucked into the vortex. You must feel as if you have been misled, hearing it would be in the underwater area and then figuring out it didn't have to do with water, but I have you can appreciate Pain Drain as a game, even though you don't like sliding. In my opinion, although it gets sort of boring, it is mostly entertaining and a good fit for Pocket God. I have not purchased the Alien Skin pack, I haven't felt the need to. I don't really think i need to pay 99 cents for something that will make Pocket God look different, i like it the way it is, but i did get the Holiday one and the Halloween one, so don't get to affronted. When i look through it, it doesn't let me change the underwater statue, i think i need to buy it first to figure out how it looks. I wish you luck in figuring out how to make the octopus state into its alien counterpart Regards, JSquish I'm here I'm here.... *evil laugh* :). As I said before, I don't know much about Pocket God, but if you tell me what articles sound like crap or articles that could use some revising, tell me and I'll try to help out. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 06:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem, and by the way, the admin that referred me here, Shigura, is he/she still active here? The Yoshiman 97 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You can try to ask for beaurocrat status on the Central Wiki. I heard some people did that before. Try it, see if it works. The Yoshiman 97 21:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Allan and Dave/Dead Rising I disagree about Allan and Dave, i think two separate articles about them would be too short, as opposed to a long Bolt Creative article that covers both of them. I confess I don't know about a game called Dead Rising. Thank You Why thank you! Yes, I'm very excited to be an admin. I know I took a break to work on the Plants vs. Zombies wiki, I will focus my attention on this wiki again because of my new status. --JSquish Calm down Calm down, calm down. I'll talk to Shigura and see if you can get credit for your work. I don't know if you will be made an admin yet, i think you should keep editing and spend more time on this wiki for Shigura to do that, but I agree that you feel you've been treated unfairly and haven't gotten credit for the pages you've created. --Jsquish Answers The marshmallow thing is done. Although I have no way of knowing who created the articles you said you created, I have no reason not to believe you created them and I trust your judgement about these matters. In order to be a bureaucrat, you must be an admin, but I believe they have similar access and functions. You must have made many contributions and have worked on this wiki for a while, and also have shown that you can take administrative responsibilities. As for this whole business, I think you have a right to receive credit for our contributions, but what sort of credit are you looking for? For Shigura to recognize you? Well, I certainly recognize your contributions, if that means anything. Keep editing, you might one day be an admin! Regards --JSquish Sure I have been having trouble with the poll. Can you fix it? I'll work on the random article thing, but i'm not sure how to change the category. You may want to ask Shigura about that. Sorry Sorry, I'm not that good with polls. But can it be made so that each user can only vote once? Also, Can I improve on your Burnt Bird article and Doodler article? MagcargoMan 03:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Washington D.C. Also, I will be leaving for Washington D.C. on Thursday and will be unable to edit this wiki probably. Just something you should know. Of course Yes, of course you can improve those articles. About the search bar, I have no idea. I GOT IT I GOT THE RANDOM PAGE THING! I'm very pleased with myself. I also made a featured users thing, and i'm sure you'll be glad to see your name under that list. :) Ep. B What's that whole "Ep. B" thing on Morning Gory Part II? Update Ohhh, i haven't gotten the update yet. Its downloading as we speak, and i shall see if what you say is true. Im gonna take a break from the wiki to see the new features. Squish at 5:01 Yes, Sand Island is quite nice. It might be mine as well. Changes Some redirects still need to be deleted, but the menu is fixed, and i hope you like the new color scheme. I'm working on the categories and the background/ Less Narrow/Poll How do i make the main screen less narrow? Also, do you know how to make a poll? Poll and Main Screen I know what you meant my less narrow, and i agree. I just don't know how to do it. I didn't want to get rid of this poll, i think it is good, i just want to improve it. I am aware Thank you, i have been working as hard as i can. I've also been working on some other articles. Sorry Sorry, I've just been very busy editing. So, i am very happy with you changing the episode names to the correct ones, but the problem is, a lot of pages still link to the redirects and will be dead links when i'm through deleting the redirects. If you could try to find some of these dead links after i've deleted the redirects and change them, that would be great. JSquish at 8:38 PM Re:Music I''l look into it, logging off now'' You still on this wiki? Are you still working on this wiki? Or have you moved on? JSquish at 8:35 Wed. I Understand I understand you can't edit all the time and i appreciate the articles you made, but I think you should try to edit a little more often if you can. I'll check the blog and see your replies. Yep Yeah, I've had it for a few months now. I've wanted it for a long time so I know most updates...Still, I'm gonna concentrate on Dead Rising a bit more and come back here every once in a while. CrackLawliet 16:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem. CrackLawliet 19:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Congratulations on your Fishing Rod article. I will add a picture as soon as possible.JSquish 05:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) New Update I agree with you for the most part, i think the update was very entertaining.....for a few minutes. I found myself soon bored with the mini-game, and the cracks thing is cool but not that amazing. Overall, i think Bolt Creative did a good job on the update, but i think they should step things up a notch with future (and quicker to be released) updates. JSquish 03:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Congradulations Congradulations, i'm very proud of you. JSquish 13:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Articles As you may have noticed, i have added some redirect articles such as "Dinosaur Island" and "Egg Island". I know you don't like redirects and think they should be deleted, but they are actually very helpful if someone wants to read about Rock Island but thinks it is a different name, they'll be redirected to where they want to be. JSquish 00:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pocket God Comics I think that the Pocket God comics are a neat idea but i think they do could a little better in the way they show the characters and animals, like you said.JSquish 17:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Egg Island It is called Egg Island on the Pocket God Forums, of whose first anniversary it was yesterday, and they deserve to be recognized. JSquish 16:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC)